The Horns of Nimon
Commentary Commentary by Lalla Ward (Romana), Janet Ellis (Teka), Graham Crowden (Soldeed), Anthony Read (Writer). Who Peter: Partners In Time Since the birth of Doctor Who in the 1960s it has shared an almost symbiotic relationship with the long-running BBC children's magazine show, Blue Peter. In this special documentary, some of those involved look back over the history of that relationship. Presented by Gethin Jones, with new series executive producer Russell T. Davies, Blue Peter editors Biddy Baxter and Richard Marson, former presenters Peter Purves and Janet Ellis, writers Robert Shearman and Clayton Hickman, and competition winner Steve Thompson. Consultant: Richard Marson; Additional Research: Richard Bignell; Thanks To: Andrew Pixley, Derek Handley, Ralph Montagu, Steve Roberts, Edward Russell, Paul Worrall, Kirsty Harrison, Helen Wright; Tim Levell, Joe McCulloch, Ruth McGarahan, Jonathan Barden; Camera: Jeremy Bishop; Sound: Milos Momcilovic; Lighting Supervisor: Gary Nesbitt; Runners: James Dawson, Maria Bouttaci, Amanda Cuttell; Animation: Qurios; Model Builder: Nick Patrick; Animator: Niel Bushnell; Graphics: Mark Lediard; Dubbing Mixer: Peter Groom; Editor: Richard Alderson; Executive Producer: Dan Hall. A Dene Films Production. (29'58" | 16:9 | 2010) Read The Writer Anthony Read, writer of The Horns of Nimon, looks back at the production of the story. Camera: Une Herzer; Sound: Angus Anderson; Executive Producer: Dan Hall; Producer: Ed Stradling. (6'30" | 16:9 | 2010) Peter Howell Music Demos In 1980, incoming producer John Nathan-Turner asked Radiophonic Workshop composers for demos of their music, using the begining of Part Two of The Horns of Nimon. Only Peter Howell's demo is known to exist and is presented here. (2'59" | 4:3 | 1979/2010) Photo Gallery A selection of rare and previously unpublished photographs from the recording of this story. Special Sound: Dick Mills; BBC Radiophonic Workshop Archive: Mark Ayres; Thanks To: BBC Photo Library; Editor: Derek Handley. (7'54" | 4:3 | 2010) Production Subtitles Text commentary by Niall Boyce providing cast details, script development and other information related to the production of this story. Studio Floor Plans Studio plans from The Horns of Nimon in PDF format. Radio Times Billings Episode listings for this story from the BBC magazine Radio Times in PDF format. Coming Soon A preview of The Creature from the Pit. The trailer for this story is available on The Space Museum / The Chase. (0'42" | 4:3 | 2010) Easter Egg Scottish Falsetto Sock Puppet Theatre: The Doctors. Go to the 'Special Features' menu. Click on the hidden Doctor Who logo to the right of 'Read the Writer'. (1'21" | 4:3 | 2010) Horns of Nimon Horns of Nimon Horns of Nimon Horns of Nimon Horns of Nimon Horns of Nimon Horns of Nimon Horns of Nimon Horns of Nimon Horns of Nimon Horns of Nimon Horns of Nimon Horns of Nimon Horns of Nimon Horns of Nimon Horns of Nimon Horns of Nimon Horns of Nimon Horns of Nimon Horns of Nimon Horns of Nimon Horns of Nimon Horns of Nimon Horns of Nimon Horns of Nimon Richard Bignell Horns of Nimon Horns of Nimon Horns of Nimon Horns of Nimon Horns of Nimon Horns of Nimon Horns of Nimon Horns of Nimon Horns of Nimon Horns of Nimon Horns of Nimon Horns of Nimon Horns of Nimon Horns of Nimon Horns of Nimon Richard Bignell Horns of Nimon Horns of Nimon Horns of Nimon Horns of Nimon Horns of Nimon Horns of Nimon Horns of Nimon Horns of Nimon Horns of Nimon Horns of Nimon Horns of Nimon Horns of Nimon Horns of Nimon Horns of Nimon Horns of Nimon Horns of Nimon Horns of Nimon Horns of Nimon Horns of Nimon Horns of Nimon Richard Marson Horns of Nimon Horns of Nimon Horns of Nimon Horns of Nimon Horns of Nimon Horns of Nimon Horns of Nimon Horns of Nimon Horns of Nimon Horns of Nimon Horns of Nimon Horns of Nimon Horns of Nimon Horns of Nimon Horns of Nimon Horns of Nimon Horns of Nimon Horns of Nimon Horns of Nimon Horns of Nimon Horns of Nimon Horns of Nimon Horns of Nimon Horns of Nimon Horns of Nimon Horns of Nimon Horns of Nimon Horns of Nimon Horns of Nimon Horns of Nimon Horns of Nimon Horns of Nimon Horns of Nimon Horns of Nimon Horns of Nimon Horns of Nimon Horns of Nimon Horns of Nimon Horns of Nimon Horns of Nimon Horns of Nimon Horns of Nimon